Thanksgiving
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Sam, Cat, Dice, and Nona celebrate Thanksgiving. Small guest appearance of Melanie.


Chapter 1

"Hi Sam. Happy Thanksgiving." Cat said.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Cat." Sam said.

"I can't believe it's Thanksgiving now." Cat said.

"Same. I also can't believe it's getting dark around 4-5PM. I don't like it." Sam said.

"I know right." Cat said.

"Is Nona coming?" Sam said.

"Yes she'll be here soon." Cat said.

"Hey guys happy Thanksgiving." Dice said.

"Happy Thanksgiving Dice." Cat said.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Sam said.

"Don't you guys hate it that it gets dark around 4-5PM?" Dice said.

"Yes." Sam said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"Dice is Goomer coming?" Sam said.

"No. He's spending it with his mom." Dice said.

"Oh." Sam said.

"Cat whatcha cooking?" Dice said.

"I'm cooking some potatoes for our dinner." Cat said.

"Okay. I like your guys decorations." Dice said.

"Thanks. I got some of them from Freddie." Sam said.

"What time is Nona coming?" Dice said.

"Soon. She's bringing the turkey. I'm going to cook some Mac & Cheese." Cat said.

"Can you use different types of cheeses?" Sam said.

"Sure. I'll try to make it the way Nona does." Cat said.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Nona makes Mac & Cheese with different cheeses?" Dice said.

"Yep." Sam said.

"Yes." Cat said.

"Is it good?" Dice said.

"You'll find out at 2PM." Cat said.

Chapter 2

"Hey guys. Happy Thanksgiving." Nona said.

"Happy Thanksgiving Nona." Cat said.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Sam said.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Dice said.

"Cat you cooking Mac & Cheese with different cheeses?" Nona said.

"Yes I am." Cat said.

"Nice. I got the turkey and I got a pie." Nona said.

"I'm checking on the potatoes." Cat said.

"How do they look?" Sam said.

"Looks like they need a few more minutes." Cat said.

"I think the Mac & Cheese is done." Dice said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

(Dice's phone rings)

"Hey Goomer wants to video chat." Dice said.

"Hey guys happy Thanksgiving." Goomer said.

"You too Goomer." Dice said.

"Sorry I won't be there to celebrate with you guys to celebrate Thanksgiving." Goomer said.

"It's fine." Cat said.

"Well I have to go now. Bye." Goomer said.

"Bye Goomer." Cat said.

"Later." Sam said.

"Bye." Dice said.

"Goodbye." Nona said.

"Okay the potatoes are ready. Sam help me get them on the table." Cat said.

"Okay." Sam said.

Chapter 3

(Sam gets a text from Freddie)

"Who texted?" Nona said.

"My boyfriend Freddie." Sam said.

"What'd he say?" Cat said.

"He said 'Sam happy Thanksgiving. I love you baby. I hope you, Cat, and Dice are having a wonderful Thanksgiving. Love Freddie." Sam said.

"That was nice of Freddie." Cat said.

"He didn't say anything about me." Nona said.

"Freddie barely knows you Nona." Sam said.

"Okay." Nona said.

"He said he hopes we have an awesome Thanksgiving and he's going to come visit over the weekend." Sam said.

"Okay." Nona said.

(Sam's phone rings)

"Is Freddie calling?" Cat said.

"No it's Melanie. She wants to video chat." Sam said.

"Who's Melanie?" Nona said.

"My twin sister." Sam said.

"You have a sister?" Nona said.

"Yes." Sam said as she answers her phone and hooks it up to the TV.

"Hey Sam." Melanie said.

"Hey Mel." Sam said.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Melanie said.

"You too." Sam said.

"Hi Cat." Melanie said.

"Hi Melanie." Cat said.

Chapter 4

"You having a good Thanksgiving Mel?" Sam said.

"Yeah. Hey who's the kid with the great hair and the red head elderly?" Melanie said.

"That's Dice and that's Cat's Nona." Sam said.

"What's a Nona?" Melanie said.

"It's Italian for grandma." Nona said.

"Oh." Melanie said.

"So your Sam's twin sister?" Dice said.

"Yes. I love your hair." Melanie said.

"Thank you Melanie." Dice said.

"You don't have a prison record do you?" Nona said.

"No. I'm basically the only person in the Puckett family to not have a prison record." Melanie said.

"It's true. She is." Sam said.

"So you're the good child?" Nona said.

"Yep." Melanie said.

"Isn't that weird?" Nona said.

"Not really. Sometimes I get mistaken for Sam but I show them my ID and I tell them I'm Melanie." Melanie said.

"Are you still in Vermont?" Sam said.

"Yep. The timezone is three hours ahead of your timezone." Melanie said.

"So I guess you had your Thanksgiving dinner already?" Dice said.

"Yep." Melanie said.

"Nice." Cat said.

"Yeah but it's snowing here." Melanie said.

"How the fuck does it snow in November? (Nona takes Sam's plate away. Hey give me back my plate." Sam said.

"Promise me you won't cuss during Thanksgiving. Or at least not during dinner." Nona said.

"Okay I won't cuss. Sorry." Sam said.

"It's fine." Nona said as she gives Sam her plate back.

"But seriously how does it snow in November?" Sam said.

"I guess it's because of the temperature." Melanie said.

Chapter 5

"I don't want to be rude, but I have to go." Melanie said.

"How come?" Sam said.

"Well one thing, my PearPhone's about to die, and another thing is that the timezone is three hours ahead of you." Melanie said.

"Oh." Sam said.

"Yeah. Bye Sam. Bye Cat. Bye Dice. Bye Mrs. Valentine." Melanie said.

"Bye." Sam said.

"Bye." Cat said.

"See ya." Dice said.

"Bye bye." Nona said.

"I'll get the pumpkin pie." Sam said.

"Your sister seems nice Sam." Nona said.

"Thank you Nona. She is. She's the complete opposite of me." Sam said.

"Is she really the only person in your family to not have a prison record?" Dice said.

"Unfortunately yes Dice." Sam said.

"Cat did you cook this pumpkin pie?" Nona said.

"Yes I did. Do you like it?" Cat said.

"Yeah. I taught you very well on how to cook food." Nona said.

"Thank you." Cat said.

"That Mac & Cheese with different types of cheeses tasted good." Dice said.

"It was Nona's recipe." Cat said.

"Back in July 2014, when you guys were at Arizona, she made it for me and it was so good." Sam said.

"Is that why you lied saying Cat and I decided to stay in Arizona for two more weeks?" Dice said.

"Yeah. Again I'm sorry for that. It was a dumb thing for me to do." Sam said.

"It's fine Sam. I understand. I'm just glad that you got along with Nona." Cat said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

Chapter 6

"Alright, I'm going back to Elderly Acres now. Bye guys. Happy Thanksgiving." Nona said.

"Bye Nona." Happy Thanksgiving." Cat said.

"Later." Dice said.

"Bye." Sam said.

"That was the best Thanksgiving." Cat said.

"Yeah. You're a very good cook Cat. You should become a cook teacher." Dice said.

"Really?" Cat said.

"Yeah." Dice said.

"If you cook food that's just as good as Nona's you should become a cook teacher." Sam said.

"Okay. I'll do it after I graduate college." Cat said.

"Well I'm going home now. Bye Sam. Bye Cat. Happy Thanksgiving." Dice said.

"Bye Dice." Cat said.

"See ya Dice." Sam said.

"So Sam you really think I should become a cook?" Cat said.

"Yeah Cat. I'm sure you'll do well." Sam said.

"Kay Kay. I'll put it on my Instagram story." Cat said.

"I'm going to go sleep off the food we ate." Sam said.

"Me too. Happy Thanksgiving, Sam." Cat said.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Cat." Sam said.


End file.
